Another Story
by MaxCrazy7
Summary: After the death of his parents Vegeta flee to Earth while Broli took over his kingdom!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers I don't own DBZ or any of its characters, if only I did (sight).

I wrote this story before in French but by popular demand I rewrote it in English (Yeah right!) and made some changes. Anyway I dedicate this story to my friend Rowena that like chibi Veggie very much, I wrote that story specially for you girl I hope you like it!.

Another Story

Chapter 1

Flight

On Vegeta-sei a new born baby wailed his first cry while outside the king was waiting impatiently. When he heard the baby's cry he run inside to take away the baby from his mother 

"No please my king don't hurt my baby!" cried the weak mother trying to hold on to her baby 

"You should have listen to me in the first place but it's too late now!" said the king, pushing away the young mother he left the room carrying the baby in his arm not looking at the him even once, he walked alone in the night no one should ever know about what he was going to do

"I have to make certain that no one will know about you" he said to the child. 

He flied out of the royal castle and land in the hospital where all the children of Vegeta-sei are born. In this world saiya-jin reproduce artificially rare were the children who were born naturally. 

"My king we are ready to proceed" said the doctor 

"Good go ahead" said the king crossing his arm, the nurse and the doctor present made the baby go trough a several tests when they are finish they look at each other surprised

"Well tell me what the reading are?" asked the king 

"My lord the baby is in good health and has a power level of ten thousand!" said the doctor exited and added 

"If our calculations are correct the boy could become a super saiya-jin before attaining puberty" 

The king was silent and said

 "Thanks that would be all" he said and thought 

'I cannot believed this and nor I will allowed it' he went back to his castle and called his guard "I want you to go and find Paragus and bring him to me" he ordered. Later that day Paragus was brought before the king who said to him 

"Do you know about your son?" 

"Yes majesty my son Broli is born yesterday with the power level of ten thousand" said Paragus like reciting a lesson

"So you have named him you shouldn't bother because I decided that you and your son will perish" said the king coldly 

"But majesty he could be valuable for the kingdom and…" 

"Enough! You and your son will be executed today, guards take him away!" 

"No please your majesty spare us" said Paragus while he was being carry away from the palace the king had also ordered to kill the doctor and the nurse that were in duty when he brought the new born baby, but the king didn't listen behind him the queen and his sister seemed to look at the scene with no interests. 

Four years later the prince was born with a power level of seven hundred. 

"Look at him he's so tiny" said the queen 

"Yes but he will be very strong" said the king sister, but the little prince started cying and nothing the queen did couldn't calm him down 

"What's wrong with him? I hope he's not sick!" said the queen worried

"Let me hold him" asked the other woman the queen put the baby in her arms 

"Hey you! Hush up! A prince doesn't cry" said the woman smoothly and the baby calm down and look at her 

"I am your aunt and I sure will spent a lot of time together, yes we will" she said again smiling behind them the king was looking at the women playing with the prince.

Eight years later the king was furious with one of his soldier that was behind scheduled. 

"I won't accept your lame excuses we were supposed to be ready to deliver this planet to lord Freeza this week!" shouted the king to him 

"I am sorry my lord, but the full moon on this planet is two weeks away I just need more time" 

"Get out of my face!" said the king 

"What are you deaf? I said to get out" but the man didn't go fast enough for the king taste that fired a ki blast at him killing him.

"My dear king you should learn to be more lenient to your subject, those two weeks didn't really matter to me well poor dolt!" said Freeza 

"Can I sit down?" he said again and the king got up and gave him his throne 

"Mm-mm still warm thanks. Did you thought about the proposition I made you about the prince?" he asked 

"Yes you can – have him" said the king 

"Good bring him in when you will announce me of your progress on the planet Taskbar" he said leaving. 

"My lord you are not going to hand over the prince to him I rather die than do such thing" said he right hand man 

"Me too, but we don't have a chance, we have to do what he ask for now, until we had our moment" answered the king, but behind on pillar the princess was listening to them, and went to tell the queen what she had heard. 

"If he think that I'll let him give my son away to that monster he's wrong" said the queen 

"But we cannot do anything Freeza is to powerful he'll destroy us all" 

"What do you mean? Do you want me to abandon my son to that creature?" 

"No, but I am sure that the king has a plan to get him back" answered the other woman full of hope

"Do you really believe that? I have a bad feeling about that Yakusoku" 

"Don't worry I swear on my honor that the prince will be kept safe and he will fulfilled his destiny as the king of all the saiya-jin" promised Yakusoku 

"Thanks I know you'll keep your promise" said the queen, the woman bowed down before the queen and left. 

The princess Yakusoku was different from all the saiya-jin women of her family; she has silver white hair and was always seen wearing black and silver armor. Some people said that she may be the most powerful warrior of Vegeta-sei, and she may also be even more powerful than the king himself, and that's why she wasn't allowed to take husband or to have any child to prevent a feud between the royal families. She was respected throughout the kingdom though, and before the law of the kingdom she was the third in command, if something happened to the king and queen she would be the one who'll have to choose the next monarch. The woman walks toward the training room where the eight years prince was training.

"Do you want a sparing partner?" she asked the prince he look at her and said 

"You not even a challenge"

"Oh you think well I might surprise you" 

"Come on I am only eight and I am almost as strong as my dad! Which mean that I am stronger than you?" 

"Ok let's see what you got then" 

After spending a half hour fighting with her the prince got defeated by his aunt. 

"Your fighting techniques need improvement maybe I could teach you some few things" said the woman

"I don't need lesson from you! Anyway you got lucky because I was worn down after fighting with fifty royal guards and ten saibamen" he replied 

"I see, well will have a rematch than" 

"Whatever" said the prince leaving the boy didn't like her a single bit one of the reason was she had a higher rank than he has while she was third in command he was fourth and he hated being ordered around and the other woman like to do this a lot lately 

"When I become king I'll kick her out of the kingdom" said the prince under his breath. In the space pod landing of the planet a man and his twelve years old son had landed 

"It's been a long time and I think that people had forgotten about us" said the man to the boy, but this one didn't answer and looked around him absent minded "Let's go my boy we have work to do" the man said walking toward the crowd of people present. 

The day where the prince should be brought to Freeza came, and the king make sure that the queen was nowhere around. The boy and his father were walking toward Freeza's ship 

"Listen to me my son no matter what happened never forgets that you are my son and future king of Vegeta-sei! Now go, don't worry I'll get you back" The boy walk alone toward the Changeling

"You must be Vegeta how you doing my little prince, don't worry you'll like living with me" he said but the prince didn't answered. 

At the same two space pods landed near by and the queen flied toward the group and Yakusoku followed suite 

"Vegeta how could you do this t your own son! You think that I'll let you son of a bitch" and she run toward Freeza's ship killing everyone who was on her way. The changeling wasn't to happy about this and seeing that the king didn't try to stop her he said to Vegeta who was standing near him 

"You might want to close your eyes" he said then raised his arm and point his index finger at the queen and fired a ki blast right to her chest the woman fell on the ground dead. Vegeta tried to run to her mother but Freeza stopped him 

"Mom!" he said near tears 

"Freeza you son of bitch you'll pay for this" said Yakusoku who was going to attack him but the king stopped her by holding her arm and said 

"I just lost her I don't want to lose you to, please" she look at him than at the prince who was looking at them and the first time and his life the boy saw tears come out of her eyes. Freeza left taking the prince with him, after he left the king went t get his wife remain 

"Tell me how and when you are going to take him back?" asked his sister 

"Will have to wait for the right moment" 

"Vegeta we are saiya-jin and saiya-jin don't bow down before anyone, I refused to leave my nephew with that think"

"What do you want me to do?" 

"Let's get the prince now before it's too late!" 

"You know what he would do to us!" 

"It's a risk that I am ready to take" 

'Ok then go gather the most powerful warriors of our world and bring them with you. It's time for me to give Freeza a piece of my mind!" said the king 

"Now you're talking!" 

On Freeza spaceship 

"My lord king Vegeta want an audience with you" said Zarbon 

"What? The fool I wanted to spare him and his race but I guest you can't teach these monkeys 

"Open my gate and let them in!"

"But he could be a trap!" 

"I said opened my gate!"

"Yes sire" 

"Freeza I have to talk to you!" said the king. 

While the king was confronting Freeza Yakusoku was searching for the prince on the ship when she tumble on one of Freeza's men that was hiding 

"Hey you tell me where Freeza is kipping the prince if you want to live!" she said shaking the soldier and he told her what she wanted to know but she killed him anyway 

"Vegeta are you there?" said the princess looking in a cell

"I am here" said the prince the woman blew up his cell door and said 

"Quickly follow me we don't have any time to lose" 

"Where we going where is my dad?" 

"I'll talk to you later, but we have to leave now" 

"My dad is here, right!" said the prince who had stopped running 

"Yes is battling with Freeza, now let's go!" 

"No I want to see him beat the crap out of that freak show!" 

"I am sorry to tell you that but I don't think your dad has any chance beating Freeza" said Yakusoku 

"No you are lying, and I am not going anyway with you!" 

Impatient the woman leaped and knocked him out she then carried him to her spaceship and flied away at the same moment Freeza killed the king and his men. "Don't worry I'll take care of you" she said to the unconscious prince while entering her destination to the ship's computer.

Now the ship was cruising to its new destination who was Earth.

That's all for this chapter, please review!


	2. Betrayal

Chapter 2

Betrayal

The tyrant was furious when he heard that the prince had escape. 

"I cannot believe it you let the brat go!"  

"I am sorry Freeza-sama he took us all by surprise" said the soldier but Freeza killed him with a ki blast that reduced him in ashes.

"I am surrounded by incompetent idiots" said Freeza

"Freeza-sama"

"What do you want Zarbon?"

"I am sorry my lord but the boy didn't returned to his planet also" said Zarbon 

"Tell me something I don't know! Set a course to Vegeta-sei" said the tyrant

"Yes sir"

"I have some unfinished business with those monkeys!" 

At this same on the fleeing ship, the little prince had wake up.

"Where I am?" he asked

"You are at my ship" said the woman behind him

"What I am doing here Yakusoku?" he asked but then remember everything and said

"You bitch you left my dad behind!"

"I didn't have a choice it was that or getting killed by Freeza! And don't talk to me that way, I am your aunt and I am also the person who's going to crown you king one day so watch it!"

"Maybe, but I am also the prince and…" 

"And you have to do what I say now that your parents are dead you'll have to obey my every command until you are big enough to take charge!"

"Now what?"

"We wait"

"For what"

"For things to calm down"

"Where are we going?"

"To a distant planet in another galaxy"

"What! We are not going back home?"

"No Freeza might go after us"

"So we are in exile"

"Yes we are, but will come back later on" she said then thought 'I only hope that we still have a planet to come back to'

By this time Paragus had summoned the elite of Vegeta-sei.

"It's time for us to choose a new leader for our people! The king Vegeta had ashamed our people by signing that treaty with Freeza! Now that darn changeling treats us like dogs! We are supposed to be the master of the universe but instead we had become the slaves of Freeza"

"It's true that the king had made the mistake to make that alliance with Freeza but without it our people wouldn't survived for long"

"Anyway if he didn't, Freeza will destroy us!"

"The king's family is the more powerful one in this planet! No one can contest that!"

"Yes Paragus we don't have anyone who could replace him!"

"But I could"

The men look at each other and started laughing 

"You! You are only a second class warrior"

"You must have gone mad if you think that we would make you our king"

"You are right! Maybe I am not a good choice but my son Broli is"

"Your son!?"

"Why would we do such a thing?"

"Because my son is a super saiya-jin" said Paragus

All the men laughed and threw him outside the assembly like garbage.

"You'll come back crawling for my help mark my words" he said angry, 

Like to give him reason the news of the dead of the king and his family spread throughout the kingdom and that Freeza was on his way to finished them off. Everyone started panicking when Freeza's ship stopped not far away the planet the elite gathered the best warriors of the planet ready to fight, but when the tyrant got out of his ship all of them were to scared to react. With his finger he made a little ki ball which begin growing and growing when he was big enough he threw it back to the planet. The inhabitant of Vegeta-sei watch with horror while the deadly ball approached their planet, but then they saw a twelve years old boy fly toward it and tried to stopped it in its course, surprised everyone look up and even Freeza had stopped laughing, when the boy turned into a super saiya-jin and cancelled the attack. Now the boy and Freeza was facing each other

"That's impossible how did you do that?" asked Freeza but the boy didn't answer by instead he fired a ki blast to him that missed him from a millimeter and it destroyed the next planet in their solar system. Freeza was going to fight back when Paragus came to talk to him 

"There is not to fight now my lord!" 

"You got some nerve to tell me what to do!" 

"I just want to help my people and I know you still need us we can make a deal!" "What are you talking about? Who are you?"

"I am the father of that boy and like you might see he's very powerful maybe more powerful than my lord" 

"Let me laugh! And you dare compare your brat to me!"

"My son had reached the super saiya-jin level, your worse nightmare! Maybe you'll like to test how powerful a super saiya-jin really is!"

"You son of a bitch! Are dare you mock me. I am going to reduce your planet to ashes!" 

"We could be your ally or enemy, this is your choice"

"You talk like you got authority, when you are nothing!"

"I'll be something when we made that deal, the others won't have any choice than to make me king"

"Oh I see! You need me to assure that the elite will choose you or your son as their next monarch, what will I gain in this?"

"You'll have an army of saiya-jin at your disposition like before and my son won't kill you"

"You think I am scared of your brat!"

"I don't know are you?"

"I hate to waste good helps you got yourself a deal!" said Freeza trying to save face

"Good I'll announce the good news to my people. It was a pleasure to do business with you my lord"

"Yeah whatever" said the changeling getting back to his ship and left

"You had did a good job my son, now let's go back we are soon to be the new royal family" he said chuckling

Back at the assembly Paragus introduced Broli to the elite

"I told you that my son was powerful, he saved us from the wrath of Freeza! What much proof of power do you need?"

The elite started discussing the matter between them.

"It's true that the boy is a ssj"

"That makes him more powerful than deceased king"

"Does it mean that we make him our new king?"

"We had never been confronted with this kind of situation before!"

"I guest that we can do this for the time being"

Soon the news that Paragus and his son were the new leaders of Vegeta-sei spread through the kingdom, not anyone accepted but they didn't have a choice. One week later Broli was chosen to be prince of Vegeta-sei and his father his advisor!

This is it for this chapter! Please read and review ^_^


	3. Welcome to Earth

Chapter 3

Welcome to Earth

It took Vegeta and Yakusoku one year before they reach Earth. The ship landed in a desert place without being intercepted by Earth's satellites.

"So that mud ball is Earth" said Vegeta flying out of the ship

"Yes and this place will be our home for a while" answered Yakusoku

"So when are we going to attack"

"We are not"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we won't take over this planet, we are suppose to be here incognito"

"What! Ok, what's your plan then?"

"Will blend in"

"Blend in, saiya-jin doesn't blend in they enslave and rule!" 

"Well those two will!"

"Why? I mean we could take over this planet no problem" 

Yakusoku was taking a reading on her scouter and was getting annoyed by Vegeta's questions and suggestions.

"Listen to me boy, we are here to hide until you are strong enough to take on Freeza until then will lay low"

"I understand I am not stupid! But we could at least clean it up!"

"And risk the chance to get caught"

"What risk? We are one year away from him"

"Yes but Freeza has spy everyway, you know people are looking for us, so you'll keep your power level as low as possible"

"Oh yeah what about training?"

"Believe me Vegeta I had thought of everything. Now it's time for us to manage our new identity!"

One month later, Yakusoku was trying her new outfit, she was know wearing a blue business suit and she had succeed on taming her wild spiky long silver white hair, she's now look like any earthling in this planet 

"What do you think?" she asked Vegeta

"You look funny" said the boy laughing

"Well maybe you'll look better and your clothes"

"There's no way the prince of all saiya-jin will wear those ridicule garment!" 

But five minutes later he was wearing a navy blue pants white long sleeve shirt and a gray v-neck sleeveless sweatshirt.

"You look adorable!" said Yakusoku smirking

"I'll get you for that!"

"Come on I don't want you to be late for your first day of school, and me to work"

"What kind of job did you find?"

"I told you I work on a company called the Capsule Corporation as an engineer" 

"The princess is working!" said Vegeta with a false tone of surprised

"And the prince has to go to school"

"Why me?" said Vegeta almost in a sob 

"Because that's what children do in this world, and you'll need some kind of education anyway!"

"But where you supposed to do that? What about training"

"I know will have to trained early in the morning and after work and school, now let's go!"

They flied most of the way and where they approached the city Yakusoku decapsulized her vehicle and drove Vegeta to his new school

"Now remember Vegeta I don't want you to use your powers and this place, and please don't hurt or destroy anything!" Said Yakusoku while inspecting the boy's clothes

"Yes I know, don't draw attention to myself" said Vegeta passing his tail around his waist and dropped his sweatshirt on it. The boy entered the school's gate and look back at her aunt that was waving at him.

"Have a nice day sweetie!" she said grinning

"Yes you to 'mom'!" he said and run inside. Yakusoku had decided that in this planet Vegeta will be known as her son less trouble with paper works.

"Hi children I want you to meet a new classmate, come in please Mr. Oujisama" said Tania the teacher. Vegeta came in and all the students where staring at he could here them whispering something about him 

"He looks so serious" said a girl 

"Cool hairdo!" said a boy 

"Do you think he's nice?" inquired another girl

"Please Vegeta go find a sit" said the teacher. The boy look around the class to find a sit far away from the bunch, he found one next the window and took a seat.

"Good, now children open your lecture book at the page four" started the woman when a boy came in the classroom breathless

"You are late again Bruno Osborn!" said Tania

"I am sorry ma'am" said the boy 

"You'll stay in detention today, now go to your seat"

The boy walked toward Vegeta and sited himself next to him and flashed a smile to the young saiya-jin who turned his attention to his book. Vegeta was trying to read from his book but couldn't 

'Oh man I cannot remember the letters, baka earthling and their writing!' thought the boy frustrated 

"Uh hey you your book his upside down" said Bruno to him

"What? Uh I knew that" said Vegeta blushing while positioning the book the right way

Later on recess Bruno walked toward Vegeta who was sitting alone in the playground

"You are new here aren't you?" asked the boy

Vegeta looked at the boy; Bruno was about his age with blond hair and blue eyes

"Yes, good observation" answered the prince 

"My name is Bruno Osborn, what's yours?" 

"Vegeta Oujisama"

"Weird name are you a foreigner?"

"Yes I came from outer space!" said Vegeta who wanted the boy to leave him alone

"Oh very funny! Will you like to be my friend?"

Vegeta was going to replied when three older boys came toward them and pick up Bruno and put him upside down

"Ok Bruno, where's our lunch money?" asked the taller boy name Billy who was the bully and the quarterback of the school's football team 

"We missed you this morning where were you?" asked Paul 

"Yeah couldn't find ya!" added Josh 

"I don't have it, please put me down!"

"Don't lie to us! You know we don't like liars aren't we boy" said Billy 

"Yeah!!" answered the two other boys 

"What are you looking at?" said Billy to Vegeta who was watching them the prince didn't answered

"So what kid cat got your tongue?" said Josh

"I bet he's too afraid to talk!" said Paul

"Scram before I club ya!" said Billy

"I don't run for weaklings!" answered Vegeta, Billy let go of Bruno who fell on the ground and broke his nose

"Oh a tough guy eh! Let see how tough he is" said Billy that threw a punch at Vegeta who stop it with one finger and also threw one punch but only to stopped it some millimeters of his face 

"What are you doing here?" asked a teacher 

"Uh we way just helping Bruno who had just fall in the ground" said Billy the teacher looked at the five boy and said

"Bruno go to the infirmary, and you three follow me" said the teacher pointing at Billy and his friend. Bruno took a tissue from his pocket and walk to the infirmary and Vegeta followed him. He had decided to be Bruno's 'friend' because he needed someone to give him some clue in how to be an earthling boy. 

Later on the school hallways Vegeta was looking at the posters that where hanging up, and pointed at one of them 

"What's this?"

"Oh that! The coach is looking for new players for the football team." Explained Bruno

"Do you play?"

"No, I don't like it; it's too violent you must be strong as an ox to play and Billy is one of the team player. Hey what don't you try?" said Bruno while he was pulling Vegeta with him where the try out was being held.

"Hey coach, I got a new victim for you" said Bruno laughing while pushing the young saiya-jin before him

"What's your name son?" asked the coach 

"Vegeta sir"

"Do you know how to play football?"

"No sir"

"Ok I am going to tell you what to do" and the coach explained to Vegeta what to do for the try out.

He watch with amazement as the boy was played

'Coach my man you just find a gold mine' he thought and said aloud "You are sure you never played before!"

"No sir" 

"Will you like to be part of the team?" Vegeta smile

"I'll take that as a yes"

While Vegeta was getting the acquainted himself in how to be a normal boy Yakusoku was trying her best in her new job. It wasn't easy for her not to draw attention to herself not when you are built like an Amazon and also is the only woman working in this section of the CC.

"Wow checks her out!"

"Yeah it's not everyday you'll meet a woman like that here!"

"Word it up!" 

"Remind me to thanks whoever hired her!"

And the three men started laughing, Yakusoku walked passed them in into her office 

"You are so lucky I am not on Vegeta-sei" she said while turning on her pc and started working.

Vegeta and Bruno were talking together after school and Bruno's detention had ended fifteen minutes ago when Yakusoku pulled up 

"Vegeta hop in!" she said

"Ok, bye-bye Bruno! See you tomorrow" said Vegeta while getting in the car

"So I see that you made a friend" said Yakusoku suspicious 

"What have you been up to?" asked the woman

"Me? Nothing!" said Vegeta innocently

Their house was situated very far away of the big city and before multiple mountains and caves, which one of them hide their spaceship. Yakusoku let herself fell on the couch of the capsule house "I am sure that's the invention of the high heel is a man idea! My feet are killing me" Vegeta was stuffing his face sitting in front of the TV 

"What did you do today?"

"Nothing interesting" 

"Ok finish up we got training to do"

"Oh I almost forgot the coach asked me to give you this" said Vegeta giving her a letter she opened it and asked 

"What's football?'

"It's a game here and the coach thinks that I am good at it and want me to play"

"Whatever, anyway we are not here to play! Get ready for training I will be waiting for you at the ship" she said getting up and left

The next day Yakusoku received a notice from the coach who needed to talk to her, after work the saiya-jin woman went to talk to the coach.

"Vegeta got better things to do with his time than to play stupid game!"

"I know that it is hard for a single mother to raise her son in these difficult times, but football could open a lot of door for the boy! You won't have to worry about college tuition and if he makes a career out of it he could make big bucks!"

"You mean that football is lucrative"

"Very lucrative"

"Well I think that he could find some time from his busy schedule"

"I am glad that you think so, and believe me you won't regret it"

"Yeah, yeah I have to leave now"

While getting home Vegeta asked her "I thought you didn't want me to play"

"I changed my mind"

"Why?"

"Because we'll need the money, we spent so much money on food and training equipments that we don't save enough for the training simulator I want to build. I think that it was tie for you to help a little"

"I should have known"

"Like he said leaving in this planet is not easy task!"

The coach had made Vegeta the quarterback of the team, which pissed of Billy that tried to get in a fight with Vegeta, but only to end up him and his friends at the hospital. The young saiya-jin had become the star of his school; his team had never lost a match since he was in it. One day while training at fifteen times Earth normal gravity with her aunt Vegeta asked her

"Why don't you come watch me play?"

"I got better things to do than watch this stupid game"

"At least you could come to watch me!"

"Why should I?"

"Because that's what mothers do in this word"

"I am not your mother" 

"Yes I know" he said sadly while leaving the GR machine, Yakusoku looked at him pensive and since then she tried to never lose one of his game. 

Fourteen years later Vegeta had became a famous football player and Yakusoku was still working as an engineer at CC.

"So you are leaving for Japan" asked Vegeta to his aunt

"Yes, I'll have to go to a meeting there" she said while she was preparing her suitcase

"For how long so you won't be there to see me play for the championship"

"For one week, maybe less and yes I'll miss it but I'll watch it on TV"

"Yes I know but I like it when you are here. Don't forget to brings me some presents ok"

"Ok"

For all this years Vegeta was living like any normal earthling the only thing that remind him of his world was Yakusoku and his training, he wouldn't never admitted it but he liked it here. This was very different for the princess, she hated it here. No wonder she had to work her butt off to try making them survived, she couldn't wait to leave the planet but Vegeta was strong but she didn't think this was enough 

"If he doesn't made it to a ssj soon I'll die!" she said while driving to he airport 

"The only problem is how I'll know when he's a ssj?" said the woman sighing it won't be long before she cracked.

After Yakusoku had left Vegeta went to Bruno's house.

"How's my champion today?" said Bruno

"He's ok, my mom went to Japan and I was wondering what you were doing"

"Not much, are you ready for the big game tonight?"

"I am born ready"

"Glad to here it"

This night the Eagles won the college football championship and there was a great party threw at the team honor.

"Hey Vegeta how does it feel to be a star" shouted Bruno over the noises of the party

"Familiar" said Vegeta that had too much to drink; now he was glad she wasn't around no way she'll let him have this much fun. He was sick and tired of her always telling him what to do 

"I am old enough now I shouldn't have to listen to her anyway" he said by emptying another can of beer 

"I hear ya, women are bitches that were made to make our life miserable! Right Vegeta!" replied Bruno But the prince had already had lost consciousness from drinking to much

"Hey Vegeta!" called Bruno, but the prince didn't move "I guest I'll call a taxi to bring us home" he said. 

After struggling under his heavy burden to put him to bed Bruno sit down on the side of the bed and watched him sleep after a while he went to bed himself. Late this morning Vegeta woke up with a terrible headache 

"Hi Vegeta!"

"Shut up! Please remind me to never drink"

"What the use you'll never listen" said Bruno laughing Vegeta sit himself in front of him and stated eating the late breakfast that Bruno had prepared he looked at him eating with a sad look in his face 

"What's wrong?" said Vegeta between bite

"Nothing" answered Bruno and just smiled he picked up his newspaper and started reading suddenly Vegeta snatched one page of it, surprised Bruno asked 

"Why did you do that for?" 

"I think I'll go pay a visit to my mom after all"

"What but I thought you wanted to stay here and go to parties all night long!" 

"Well I changed my mind I am going to Japan" 

"What for?" 

"I want to participate at the twenty third martial art tournament!" 

I know you are reading this why don't you review? Come on it won't take long!


	4. Fight Fight!

Chapter 4

Fight Fight!

"Are you ok Vegeta? Why would you want to do something like that?" said Bruno while Vegeta was packing up

"Well I am bored I want to do something different for awhile!" he answered 

"I heard about these tournaments they are very dangerous you can get hurt!"

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine!"

"What your mom is going to say?"

"She won't say anything I am not planning on telling her"

"You said you were going to visit her"

"Yes but I won't tell her why I came to Japan"

"I don't know Vegeta"

"If you want you can come with me"

"Well ok" Bruno said and went packing his stuff he would follow Vegeta in hell if he had to

"I'll make the reservations while you are getting ready" said the young saiya-jin. Two hours later the two young men board the plane for Japan.

"Vegeta what are you doing here?" said Yakusoku surprised to see her 'son'

"I missed you to much so I came to see you" he said grinning

"Ok what are you up to young man?"

"Come on I wanted to see how you've been doing, and do some tourism so we won't bordered you to much" said the prince

"I've been gone for only on day! Ok just stay out of trouble" said Yakusoku leaving for her boring meeting

"Let's go I'll write her a note telling her that we went site seeing"

"You think she'll fall for it"

"Don't care let's go!"

Vegeta rented a hover car and flied to Papaya Island with Bruno

"I still think this is a bad idea"

"Chill out Bruno you are going to discover a brand new me" said Vegeta smirking

"If you say so"

"I know so!"

Papaya Island was filled with people that came from everyway to see or to participate at the tournament. At the registration booth Vegeta had just finished to sign up when the z-warriors gang approached for a split second Gokou and Vegeta looked at each other and passed their way without turning their head. Vegeta frowned

"What's wrong?" asked Bruno

"I saw someone who really looks familiar, but I think I am wrong let's go grab something to eat I am famish!"

"You are always hungry!" said Bruno laughing

The z warriors were signing up when a voice behind them called 

"So we finally meet again!" said a young woman. 

Everyone turned they head to see a brunette looking at them she walked pass everyone and stopped before Gokou and said

"You made me the promise that you'll come back to marry but never show up!" 

"I did what? You are you?" asked Gokou

"What! You don't even remember me" said the young woman alarmed 

"Chichi is that you!" said Gokou surprised, everyone look at each other

"You do remember!" she said happy

"Yes! How could I forget?" he said smiling "But what are you doing here?" asked Gokou curious

"I am going to participate at the tournament you silly" said Chichi

"You are what!" said everyone

"Are you sure you want to do that?" asked Bulma

"My father had insisted for me to learn how to fight, so I am here to try my might against the most powerful warriors in the world!"

"Uh oh maybe she's cute but has no brain" whispered Oolong 

"Oh shut up Oolong!" said Puar

"Well will meet in the ring Gokou" said Chichi and put a kiss on our hero cheek and left

"Is she crazy this is no place for a girl" said Yamcha

"I don't know Yamcha she looks pretty tough" said Krillin grinning

"Well let's hope she won't get hurt, I am counting on you guys" said Bulma worried

"No problem!!" said the boys

Thirty minutes later a voice came out of the speakers 

"The eliminatory round will start in five minutes please all fighter report lobby"

"Well that's us!" said Krillin

"Good luck guys!!" said Bulma

"Will be cheering for ya!" said Puar

"Break a leg!" said Oolong

"Do your best!" said master Roshi

Inside where the eliminatory round was going to take place all the participants were chatting between themselves when a green guy with a white cape walk toward Gokou and his friends 

"I am glad you here, but don't make any mistakes this time I won't lose!" he said and leave 

"Do you know this guy?" asked Krillin

"I am sure I met him someplace before" answered Gokou

"Hey Gokou!" called Chichi

"Hi!" replied Gokou

"Well the eliminatory will start soon and I feel kinda nervous!"

"Don't worry you'll do just fine!" he answered

The time had come when everyone had to come to pick a number, they was one hundred and fifty fighters that participated and this year tournament 

"Only eight people will fight on the semi final so let's get ready people for the eliminatory round" said announcer

Tien was the first to go and quickly get rid of his opponent so was the other Z senchi when hit was the time for Chichi to fight all eyes was glued on her, but the young woman defeated her three feet bear like opponent with one single kick on his stomach, everyone was amazed 

"You go girl!" said Krillin clapping

"Well Chichi you are really good" said Gokou

"Don't think you are going to go easy on me because I am a woman I am expecting a good match" said she said leaving the ring

Only eight fighters remained after the elimination round, and after being paired the announcer went to broadcast the results to the public.

"Ladies and gentlemen the names of the eight finalists that will fight tomorrow in the semi final will be as the following:

1- Gokou Vs Chichi

2- Krillin Vs Chiaotsu

3- Vegeta Vs Tien

4- Piccolo Vs Yamcha

"Hey you all made it" said Bulma

"Yes but we are going against each other" said Krillin

"Yes that prove that we are the best!" said Yamcha

"What about the weird green guy and that other one" asked Tien

"Oh those two I am sure they won't be any trouble, the tournament is in the bag" answered Yamcha

"What was the name of the other guy again?" asked Bulma

"I think it was Vegeta" said Gokou

"Well I think that's the guy standing over there with the black leather jacket with the eagle on it" said Puar

"Oh yes he's must be a football player!" said Bulma

"I wonder how he made it to the semi final" said Yamcha

"Well I'll soon find out" said Tien

Not far from the little group Vegeta was pouting

"Why the long face Vegeta?" asked Bruno

"I expected the fighters on this competition would be stronger than that" he answered

"Oh so they didn't meet your high expectation" 

"No, I know house plant stronger than that band of weaklings!" 

"Vegeta you are always cracking me up!" said Bruno laughing

The next day everyone was standing behind the wall around the ring to watch the match. The announcer came up and began to talk

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the twenty third martial art tournament! Today you'll watch four amazing matches, the first two warriors that are going to try their might on the ring his Gokou that we all know and the princess Chichi"

Chichi and Gokou walked on the ring under the applause and cheering of the crowd. Chichi saluted her opponent and took her fighting stance Gokou did the same. Chichi was the first to attack as Gokou simply dodge them this have been going for a good two minutes 

"Come on Gokou fight back!" she said

"Oh ok" he said and begin to throw punches and kicks to her but she blocked them all 

"I know you can do better than that!" she said again

"I don't want to hurt you!" said Gokou

"Just fight me!" said Chichi sent a kicked to Gokou who blocked it and grabbed her feet and threw her out of the ring and into the ground. This happen so fast that Chichi didn't quite follow what just happened to her

"Are you ok?" asked Gokou to her

"The winner of this match is Gokou!" said the announcer

Gokou jumped out of the ring and help her to get on her feet they looked at each other in the eyes for a moment and Gokou said 

"You had fight well" 

"Thank you" she answered

"Now the next fighters are Krillin and Chiaotsu that had been head to head before and the previous match! Now will see who will win again!" said the announcer

The two fighters jumped on the ring and prepared to fight 

"This time no tricks like last time" said Krillin 

"Don't worry I have plenty other way to beat you baldy!" answered Chiaotsu

"We'll see about that" 

The fight between the short men was really interesting but in the end Krillin won the fight by firing a Kamehameha wave to him that knocked him down. The next fight was between Tien and Vegeta

"Now the champion of the last tournament and Vegeta will be the next on to fight!"

"You should stay home and play with you ba-ball" mocked Tien, but Vegeta just smirk and said

"Well your head will do just fine!"

"Let's see what you got pretty boy!"

Well then it seems that I won myself a punching ball" said Vegeta and Tien attacked him, but Vegeta blocked all his attacks and started punching him while Tien to blocked some of it.

"I was wrong you do know how to fight!" said Tien looking at his opponent

"You better quit now before I do some real damage to you"

"I am just warming up! I am the one who won the title at the last champion you know"

"Yes I know, but you winning was pure luck and anyway you didn't have any real competition"

"And you are?"

"Yes, it's time for you to lose" said Vegeta that threw a punch at Tien that almost made him left the ring

'Shit! This guy is stronger than I thought, but I have a little surprised for him' and then he yelled _SOLAR FLARE!!!_

The blinding light enveloped the ring and Vegeta couldn't see a thing when Tien attacked and hit him on his jaw but he didn't flinch

"What the hell!" said Tien surprised that his most powerful punch didn't affected the saiya-jin he tried several kicked and punches but with no result

"What are you?" he asked Vegeta

"Your worse nightmare!" answered Vegeta, but before the prince could attacked fired a _dodon__ ray right to him but Vegeta caught it and kicked Tien that went flying on the air only to fall back hard on the ring. The announcer began the count down but stopped at seven because Tien had stood up._

"Wow I am impress I underestimated you, I should kicked you harder" said the prince

"You'll need to do more than that to stop me" said Tien taking the fight to the air but Vegeta just stand and look at him floating in the air. Tien put put him hands together, and focus on Vegeta 

"If I were you I'll give up now or die!" warned Tien

"You are not me and I am not going to move" replied Vegeta

"As you wish!" he said and yelled _TRI-BEAM CANNON!!! At the same moment Vegeta yelled __GALIC GUN!!! And the two blasts collide and everyone had to cover their eyes from the blinding light._

"I cannot believe that guy" said Yamcha

"His attack was more powerful than Tien's" said Gokou

Vegeta flied to Tien and knock him out cold, after counting until ten Vegeta was announced the winner of this match.

Bruno was looking at all this speechless but then he smiled. The other spectators started cheering for Vegeta has he left the ring.

"Well today the champion of the last tournament had been defeated. Now the fight between Yamcha and Piccolo is next"

The two warriors walked to the ring and they both took their fighting stance. The fight between those two was short and painful for Yamcha. Piccolo made short work out of him when he broke four of his ribs his left arm and one leg, and left him in a coma on the ring. His friend had watched the fight with horror. When Piccolo arrived near Gokou he said 

"Your friend is lucky to be alive, but I cannot promise you'll be after our fight"

After Yamcha was brought to the hospital the announcer "The four fighters that will participate on the quarter final are:

1- Gokou Krillin

2- Vegeta Vs Piccolo"

"Oh man I have to go against you once again" said Krillin, but Gokou just laughed, but Vegeta was staring at Piccolo that was meditating he opened his eyes to look at Vegeta and this one just smirk 

'Well maybe he'll put a good fight!" thought Vegeta

This is all for now, please review!


	5. The Quater Final

Chapter 5

The Quarter Final

At the hospital Yamcha had regained consciousness and was talking to his friends. 

"Why am I the one who always end up at the hospital?" 

"Well I am sorry about that Yamcha that guy Piccolo I think he's after me" said Gokou

"Why?" said Bulma 

"Well I think that we may have fought before but I can't remember when" replied Gokou

"Hey Yamcha you are not alone bro you got Tien to keep you company" said Krillin pointing at Tien that was sitting on his bed 

"I am only here for the day, I can even go watch the final if I want to" answered this one 

"I never know that playing football was good training thing" said Gokou 

"Yeah that guy Vegeta is really strong. I guest I underestimate him" said Tien 

"You right he doesn't look tough, do you think he could beat Piccolo master Rochi?" asked Krillin

"I don't know Krillin but they had both been holding back who knows how strong those two really are" he said

"There's no way that this ball player is going to pull it out" Said Yamcha

"Well will see" added Gokou

In the hotel room where Vegeta and Bruno shared

"Wow! You were amazing! I never new you know how to fight and fly that was so cool!" said Bruno with admiration he had been at it since they left the tournament and that was one hour ago.

Vegeta looked at his friend and sighed but Bruno continued "When did you learn? I mean you are always busy with your training and all"

"My mom taught me" he answered

"Your mom can fight also, wow that's so cool!"

"Yes Bruno you said that fifty times!" said Vegeta annoyed

"I am sorry; it was a very exciting match" 

"It was boring! I could defeat that guy with one single punch if I wanted to" said Vegeta while letting himself dropped on his bed, and closed his eyes. Bruno didn't replied but instead his eyes didn't leave Vegeta lay body on the bed; it was anyone guest what he was thinking about. Vegeta feeling that he was being watched opened his eyes only to see that Bruno was looking at him lustfully, he frowned puzzled and said 

"Bruno stopped looking at me like this, you are creeping me out!"

Bruno snapped out of his day dream and said with an embarrass tone 

"Uh sorry, are you hungry? I am starving. I think we should celebrate your victory!"

"That's an idea" said Vegeta jumping of his bed.

At her hotel room Yakusoku was on the phone making various calls. The woman was worried sick because the two young men didn't come back from their trip and she didn't have any ideas where they went.

"Thank you officer" she said and hanged up the phone

"Where could they be I know that they up to something. When I found them they will regret the day they were born!" she said furious

The next day a big crowd gathered itself around the ring to watch the quarter final matches. Bulma and his friends were in front and Tien was allowed to leave the hospital.

"You should stay at the hospital" said Bulma

"And miss the match of the century no way!" replied Tien

"Ladies and gentlemen, the first match is between Gokou and Krillin who have been received training under the same master, and they had faced each other on the last tournament. Only the winner will go to the final, which of these two promising young men will made it? Will it be Gokou who had defeated Krillin last time or will it be Krillin? This will be one exciting match! Now let's put it together for our two young warriors" said the announcer while the crowd was cheering for them

"This time Gokou I am ready for you"

"Are you sure Krillin?"

"Prepared yourself to get stomp!"

Gokou and Krillin began a hand to hand fight where kicks and punches were flying everyway, for a moment they seemed to be evenly matched. 

"Come on Krillin I know you holding up! If you want to win that match you must do better!" said Gokou

"Ok as you wish!" said Krillin. 

Now they had taken the fight to the air as it become more intense then ever. 

"I only wish they would hurry! They are wasting important people's time!" said Vegeta irritated

"Well I see you can't wait to get your ass kicked I see" said Piccolo behind him

"And who are going to beat me? You, please don't make me laugh!"

"So you think that you are a match for me!"

"No, I am better than you'll never be"

"Is that a fact? Well I can't wait to take that ridiculous smirk out your face!"

"Oh I am so scared that I am shaking on my boots" mocked Vegeta 

Gokou and Krillin were still fighting in mid air. 

"It's time to end that fight" said Gokou 

"I agree" answered Krillin but before he could react Gokou hit him with his elbow and knock him down out of the ring

"And the winner is Gokou! Now the next match is between Vegeta and Piccolo who are two unknown fighters but had proved themselves to be ferocious one. Let's welcome those two fighters"

Vegeta and Piccolo walked toward the ring under the applause of the crowd. They stood on the ring facing each other, Vegeta was the first to take his fighting stance, but Piccolo had his arms crossed and said

"My fight is not with you I advise you to quit now before it's too late" 

"Why everybody is so concern about my health? I don't need your advice I am here to beat you so fight green man!"

Vegeta didn't finish the last words that Piccolo was on him and started punching and kicking him around the ring and the young saiya-jin wasn't able to defend himself.

"Oh my he's going to killed him!" said Bruno scared among the crowd 

"Ouch that's gotta hurt!" said Krillin

"I guest" replied Gokou

The last punch sent Vegeta crashing into the wall of the ring, everyone was looking at him in silence, but the prince slowly get on his feet and wiped the blood on his lips 

"You shed first blood, you are better than I thought, but don't make no mistake you won't get that opportunity again!"

"The only thing you can do is talk! Let's see what you are capable of!"

"I was waiting for you to say that" said Vegeta 

He phased in appeared in front of Piccolo and punched him hard on his stomach leaving him gasping for air then kicked him on the jaw that send him flying on the sky but he stopped himself and looked at the young man on the ground 

"He's really strong, but I don't have time to waste I'll finish him off what now" he said but Vegeta was coming after him and the resumed the fight in mid-air. Kicks and blows was exchanged until they hit the ground there Piccolo took out his heavy cape and dropped it to the ground, Vegeta smiled 

'Things will get more interesting now!' he thought, 

The green man moved so fast that it was a blur but Vegeta had saw him coming and blocked the attacked by catching his fists and didn't let go. They look at each other in the eyes for an instant put Piccolo fired at him a laser eye beam that make him let go but Vegeta had time to dodged it. "I better take off my jacket I don't want it to be ruin in this fight" he said taking it off and threw it to the crowd and landed on Bruno that put it on him. 

"Hey Gokou is that a tail?" asked Krillin 

"Yes you are right!" exclaimed Gokou 

"Hey you guys Vegeta has a tail" said Bulma surprised

"Yes Gokou used to have one like that! What does that mean?" said Tien

"I don't know! But we could always asked" replied Bulma

'M-mm I knew that boy was different' thought master Rochi

On the ring

"I am ready for you now" he said again at that moment Piccolo divided himself in three as the crowd was gasped in surprised but Vegeta said 

"Oh cool!"

Now he had to fight three Piccolos instead of one the fight was intense but the prince was holding himself pretty well, until the Piccolos fired eye beam at him that make him run for the sky, which was a bad moved as they screamed _MASENKO-HA!!! _

Vegeta shielded himself from it and fired multiples ki blast at them 

"It's time for you to bring yourself together Piccolo!" said Vegeta laughing but the three Piccolos flied to him and attacked but Vegeta easily blocked them seeing that attacked didn't bring the outcome needed Piccolos came together to formed one and he said "Who are you?"

"I am Vegeta Oujisama" he said smirking 

"I never thought a human of your caliber" said Piccolo

"Well I am special!" he replied

"Not for long" said Piccolo grabbing his neck and chocking him Vegeta tried to make him let go but without success.

"Vegeta do something!" said Bruno alarmed 

"Do you think that he's going to kill him" asked Krillin

"No, not if he wants to fight with me next and that Vegeta guy is not finish yet" said Gokou

At the same instant Vegeta grabbed Piccolo's arms and pulled them out of from their sockets as the Namek was screaming in pain 

"Oh my Vegeta had took away Piccolo's arms" said the announcer in disbelief 

Vegeta took the arms off his neck and dropped them on the ground 

"Sorry about that" he said grinning 

Piccolo had finish screaming and now was looking at Vegeta with hatred 

"You are going to pay for that!"

"How? You cannot fight me in this condition!" said Vegeta but Piccolo started laughing and in a hear tearing shriek he regenerated both arms

"Holy shit!" said Vegeta as many person of the crowd lost consciousness and announcer was to amazed to said a word

"Now I am pissed! And killing you is the only thing that's going to calm me down!"

But Vegeta was too stunned to move when he attacked, Piccolo gave him a blow on the jaw that was capable of removing his head from his neck that send him spinning away and he fell loudly on the ground and didn't move. Piccolo spit on the ground and turned his back at him the announcer started the count down

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine…"

It's a little short but I'll do better next time. Come on you guys please review!


	6. Bad News

Chapter 6

Bad News

This night Yakusoku was turning in circle into her hotel room.

"Where is that boy? I cannot believe this! This is going to be the second day since he disappeared without contacting me, he better come with a good excused this time! I have a bad feeling about this!" she said then stop and opened the windows and flied in direction of her house. When she got there early in the morning she went to the spaceship and got her scouter out and started getting some power level reading but she gasped in terror when the scouter picked up five enormous power level approaching had great speed toward the Earth 

"Oh shit they have found us!" she exclaimed, as she run inside to get her armor and then flied away.

After Piccolo had knock out Vegeta the announcer began the count down 

One...

"Wow is he still alive!" said a spectator

Two…

"I don't think he will get up!" said another

Three…

"That's gotta hurt!"

Four…

"Come on Vegeta stand up!" said a fan

Five…

"He's done for" said another spectator

Six…

"Vegeta please wake up!" said Bruno worried

Seven…

"If he can stand up after that blow this will be a miracle!" said Krillin

Eight…

"Not really Krillin this guy is tougher than he looks!" replied Gokou

Nine…

"He lost" said someone else

"And ten it's pay back time!" said Vegeta while he hit Piccolo on his jaw making him spin like he did earlier, but the green make took a few second to get back on his feet. Everything had gone so fast that the announcer was speechless and so were the spectators.

"He was just faking" said Krillin

"Yep!" replied Gokou

"You are very strong I may use all my strength to beat you" said Piccolo, but Vegeta just shook his head and said 

"You may but that won't help you!"

The fight between the two warriors went on but this time Vegeta was having the upper hand as Piccolo tried to keep up. 

"Don't tell me that's all you can do!" said Vegeta smirking

"I don't know how you do it you shouldn't be able to fight after the blow I gave you"

"Like I said I am special, very special"

"Maybe but any earthling can't be that strong!"

"Well I am not an earthling"

"What do you mean?" asked Piccolo but Vegeta just smiled as he fired a ki blast at his opponent.

"Who ever you are I am going to crush you like an insect!" said Piccolo

"I will like to see you try"

"Just wait in see!" said Piccolo has he began to extend; he became taller and bigger than before, he was about ten feet tall when he stopped. Vegeta was looking up at him when Piccolo rose his left foot to crush him. 

"That's what I call to be large and in charge!" said Krillin

"Uh yep! This Piccolo guy is amazing!" added Gokou

Now Vegeta was trying to get away from the giant Namek, which was very difficult because he didn't have enough space to run on the ring, so he just take the fight to the air and tried to knock the Namek down from the ring. 

Suddenly five round spaceships fell of the sky and cause a big earthquake that knock Piccolo off his feet and he fell down on Vegeta. While around the Island everyone was panicking and run for their life as five aliens of different shape size and color got out of their spaceship. While everyone was getting out off the Island panic Bruno jumped pulled out Vegeta that was under one of Piccolo's leg and tried to wake him up. 

"Come on Vegeta time to wake up" said Bruno but Vegeta answered groggily 

"I don't want to go to school today Yakusoku!"

"What? Hey stopped playing we have to go!" said Bruno shaking him harder but Vegeta grabbed him and threw him away as a ki blast hit the ground not far from them. Now Vegeta was on his feet and ready to fight, while Bruno was hiding behind him. The five aliens had surrounded the prince and one of them began to talk

"So that's where you have been hiding Vegeta!" said Captain Ginyu

"You know those guys" said Gokou who had run toward the group followed by Krillin Tien and Chiaotsu

"Well that's make the second one the third saiya-jin isn't around here" said Jeice while he was scanning the area with his scouter

"Don't worry she'll show up" said Burter

"The readings were right there are three saiya-jins and one namek on this planet" said Recoome

"What are a saiya-jin and a namek?" asked Gokou

"You are a saiya-jin and that green guy over there is an namek, don't tell me you didn't know!" answered Guldo

Vegeta just looked at Gokou but quickly turned his undivided attention to the five aliens "How did you found me here?" he asked finally

"We were just minding our own business when we had remarked that this planet was still habited when he was supposed to be emptied a long time ago" said Jeice

"Yes saiya-jin can't do anything right!" said Guldo captain Ginyu was taking a power reading on Gokou and said "So you must be Kakorott, the baby boy who was sent to destroy this planet, what had happened to your directive?"

"I don't know what you are talking about? Said Gokou angry "and my name is Gokou not Kakorott!" He added

"He must have forgot" said Burter

"That's not important, we got bigger things to worry about, right Vegeta?" said the captain

"You are right! And I'll advised you to go back where you come from before I kill you all!" replied the saiya-jin

"Big words for a small monkey, I am sure Freeza will like to have you back!" said Burter

"And will be greatly rewarded to bring you to him, so come with us and any harm will come to you" said Jeice 

"Bull! I am not planning on going anyway with you" said Vegeta taking his fighting stance

"Oh well if you want it that way, get him!" ordered captain Ginyu but none of his men moved

"What are you waiting for an invitation?" he asked again

"Uh which one of us should go first?" asked Jeice 

"Ok will play rock paper scissors to decide" said the captain and everyone else sweat dropped as the Ginyu force played the game to decide which one will fight the ZS senchi approached Vegeta "Tell me Vegeta who are those goons?" asked Krillin

"The worse rascals of the universe!" replied Vegeta

"So you do know them" said Gokou

"Of reputation only, I never made them but know this they are very powerful and if I were you I'll get out of here"

"No thanks I never run from a fight even if the odds are stake up against me" replied Gokou

"I guest that you are a saiya-jin after all" said Vegeta smirking than he looked behind him and said "Bruno get away from here as fast as you can I'll met you later on"

"Are you sure"

"Just go!"

"Who will ever guest that the prince of all saiya-jin cared about a stinking weakling I think that your stay on this planet had made you soft" said Burter while stopping Bruno on his track

"Let him go if you know what's good for you" said Vegeta with a dangerous tone

"Make me you…" he said before he could finished Vegeta phased and punch him on the jaw and sent him flying the other side of the ring destroying the house

"No one mess with my friend!" said Vegeta while he was holding Bruno who smile weakly

"Yuk I think that I am going to be sick" said Recoome

"Me two" said Jeice smirking

"It's time to clean your clock!" said Burter while he attacked the prince. While those two fought Guldo take one the other Z senchi and used his time freeze to trap them, when he was ready to give the final blow Piccolo fired a ki blast that ripped his head off. Free of the four eyes alien attacked Gokou started thinking him "Don't make any idea if you have to die it's only by my hand and my hand alone" said the namek

Jeice had joined the fight with Burter against Vegeta who had more than he could handle while Recoome was beating the crap out of the other warrior captain Ginyu was just watching the fight. Jeice and Burter used their special technique on Vegeta who fell head first on the ground, Bruno run toward him and said "Vegeta are you ok" at the same moment the two aliens were ready to fire a final blast that could knock out the prince for good but could kill Bruno for a fact, so they two young men watched the attack coming at them and braced themselves for the impact that didn't come because another blast had deviate it. Behind that Yakusoku had just entered the scene has she made short work of the two reluctant aliens 

"And that's how you take care of garbage" said the princess

"Long time no see, it's always good to see you princess" said captain Ginyu with a false happiness in his voice

"Not me you mere presence disgusted me!" replied Yakusoku

"I am sorry to hear that, and there I am thinking that we could make a very enjoyable trip together" he mocked

"In your dream shit face!" the woman attacking him the fight between the two warriors didn't last long as the woman punched a hole on the captain chest that kill him immediately and then she went after Recoome which she turned to a punching bag she was going to finish him when he said 

"Stop! Killing me won't solve anything" 

"What do you mean?" she asked

"We had already alerted Freeza of our finding and he's coming"

"What Freeza is coming here!" said Yakusoku scared 

"Yes and you are going to get it!" said Recoome laughing the woman looked at him for a second before turning him to smithereens.

The other warriors were speechless by the woman amazing display of power

"Who's Freeza?" asked Krillin

"The guy who killed my parent, he's the most powerful warrior in the universe" answered Vegeta

"More powerful than that woman" said Gokou

"Yes he's extremely powerful" said Vegeta

"It's time to leave let's go we have to leave this planet before it's too late" said the woman to Vegeta

"Say what? You are leaving us and that mess alone" said Krillin

"Why should I worried about the fate of a vermin like you?" said the princess 

"Oh I see after putting us in that shit you leave like the bunch of cowards that you are!" replied Krillin with despise but Yakusoku caught him by his neck and started pressing

"Stop that Yakusoku! He's right you know!" said Vegeta while separating the woman from the former monk

"How dare he talk to ME that way?"

"I don't like to say it but he got a point" said the prince calmly

"What are you saying?"

"That we should stay and fight"

"Are you mad?"

"I have enough of hiding one day or another we will have to face Freeza!"

"Yes, but now it's not the time you are not ready yet!"

"Well how could you know?"

"You couldn't even take on the Ginyu geek by yourself and you want to fight Freeza!"

'It's a chance that I'll have to take"

"I won't let you! We are leaving now and this is final!"

"I have enough to listen to you! After all I am the prince soon to be king! And I rather died with honor than live in shame!"

"I cannot let you do this it's to dangerous!"

"Well if you are scared just go!"

'You are going to get us kill!"

"That's mean that you are staying" asked Gokou to Vegeta

"Yes, but I'll have to train even harder now if I want to defeat Freeza"

"Maybe we could train all together for this fight!" said Gokou

At this same moment a certain changeling was boarding a spaceship and ordered 

"Set a course to Earth I have a rendezvous with an old friend of mine!"

Ok thanks for you who reviewed I appreciate ^_^, and for you who didn't I am still waiting for yours!


	7. Beaten

Warning cursing ahead!

Chapter 7

Beaten 

The Z senchi, Bruno and the two other saiya-jins were standing there in silence when Bulma landed with her other friends.

"I am really glad you are ok!" she said

"I didn't think you'll survived that fight" said master Rochi

"Well that woman saved us!" said Gokou all eyes turned to Yakusoku who was wearing her saiya-jin uniformed and was looking at the group far away

"Wow she has a tail also!" exclaimed Bulma

"Oh yeah I guest that I am a alien to" said Gokou while scratching her skull

"What do you mean?" asked Bulma

"That we don't have time for all this talking Freeza is probably on his way now, we better started training if we want to beat him!" said Vegeta

"Hold a minute no one is going anyway!" said Chichi

"What's wrong Chichi?" asked Gokou

"We have to get married first!" replied the brunette and everyone fell on the ground anime style

"We are in danger to get killed by a maniac and the only thing you think about is to get married" said Krillin

"I have waited a long time for this and no one will stop me to have my Gokou!" yelled Chichi anime style at Krillin while everyone else sweat dropped. As the warriors left the battle ground the press came to the Island to cover the story. 

This night Gokou and Chichi got married and a big feast was given in their honor. Everyone was invited even Yakusoku and Vegeta and they were sitting far away of the group talking.

"You knew about Kakorott and you didn't tell me" said Vegeta

"Why bother he's only a third class warrior he cannot help us so are his friends they will only get on the way!" replied the woman 

"You should told me anyway"

"I am sorry your majesty I didn't know you were in need for a punching ball!" mocked Yakusoku

"Ha-ha very funny! Even though he's a third class warrior his still a saiya-jin, and he will be a great help if you train him right he could be as strong as us"

"What do you take me for a miracle worker?"

"You'll train him and that's an order!"

"What! Since when do I take order from you?" said the woman angry Vegeta was going to replied when Bulma walked toward them and said

"Why are you sitting so far away? Hey I know you! Your are Yakusoku Oujisama" 

"Yaye for me" said the woman unenthusiastic 

"Yes I understand now where your revolutionary ideas came from!" said Bulma unfazed

"Now that you are here I wondered if you could help us" said Vegeta

"We don't need her help!" replied Yakusoku

"Will you let me finish! She could help us finish the training facility you'll be too busy for that and she has access to Earth technology I think we do need her" said the prince and Yakusoku grunted something under her breath and left the two youngsters together.

"So are you up for the challenge Ms Briefs?" asked Vegeta

"Well I'll be glad to help" replied Bulma smiling

"Good so will leave tonight be ready. I think Kakorott will came later on make sure he knows where to found us" 

"Ok I will"

One month later the new training facility was completed and Vegeta, Gokou and Yakusoku were training inside of the GR machine while the others Z warriors were looking with amazement the progress of the three saiya-jins, everyone was training extra hard for the coming of Freeza. 

"Wow Vegeta his really strong and kinda cute to" said Bulma to Chichi who was standing near her, but Yamcha overheard her and said 

"So is Gokou and us, and Vegeta will leave as soon he defeated that Freeza guy"

The life of the warriors for several months were the same, but the prince spent a lot of time with Bulma when he wasn't working after she had broke up with Yamcha and became Vegeta's girlfriend things that make a lot of people angry which were Bruno, Yamcha and Yakusoku who definitely didn't approved of this relationship.

"Vegeta I have to talk to you" she said one day

"What do you want?" he asked her

"I want you to stop this silliness you cannot be with this girl"

"It's not because you are not getting any that I should to"

"So you are not serious with her it's only for sex right?"

"This isn't your business I will choose who I want to be with!"

"She's not worthy of you, you are the heir of Vegeta-sei for crying out loud"

"So what's the problem?"

"You can't be serious on making that creature your queen our queen!"

"I'll be the king so my people will have to accept her"

"That's what you think; I won't allow this to happen!"

"I am not asking for your permission"

"You know what consequences this will have on our family, the new heir of the throne will be a half blooded saiya-jin this is disgraceful!" 

"I don't care and I don't want to talk about this anymore got it! I have training to do" said Vegeta and left 

"You are making a big mistake Vegeta!" she shouted behind him and said in a whisper "One worse than I did"

Freeza's spaceship has been detected by Earth satellite and the Z senchi was ready for action. Gokou and Vegeta had chosen carefully the battle ground, while Yakusoku decided to communicate with the vessel so she could let Freeza know where to find them.

"That's very thoughtful of you like this anyone else wouldn't get hurt!" said Krillin to the saiya-jin woman 

"I don't care if he cleans up this hell hole I just hate to wait!" said Yakusoku 

"The woman had spent almost fifteen years on this planet and she's still cold as ice" said Tien

"Some people are just born to be mean" replied Yamcha

"Shut the fuck up!" said the woman to them who had heard them

Everyone stay in silence when the spaceship landed and Freeza and his men got out of it.

"This is Freeza; well he doesn't look so tough" said Krillin trembling with fear by what he was sensing 

"Yeah and your mother isn't bald" said Yakusoku

Freeza was sitting on his hovering chair and came toward them

"Well, well what a great welcome comity you had assembled my dear princess, it's always a pleasure to see you my dear prince" said the changeling to them

"I hope I could say the same thing for you, your mere sight always make me sick!" said Vegeta

"Oh my Yakusoku, you did a really poor job raising the kid you should have let him stay with me!" said Freeza feigning to be shocked

"Oh I am sorry asshole that I have such a poor parenthood experience!" replied the princess

"Those monkeys are so rude, I don't know how you can stand them Freeza-sama" said Dodoria

"Bite me dough boy!" said Yakusoku to him

"Enough idle talk! I am here to bring you back to your world and renew my alliance with you prince Vegeta" said Freeza

"You can take your alliance and stuck it up your ass! You think that I forgot how you killed my family!" said Vegeta angry

"It was a mistake!" replied the changeling

"Yes like it will be a mistake when I am going to break your skull!" replied Yakusoku

"I see that you have already set up your mind, it's a shame really you were such a good warrior killing you won't bring me any pleasure"

"But yours will" said Yakusoku while firing a ki blast toward the saiya-jin, but got intercepted by Zarbon. 

"You better get out my way before I crush you!" said Yakusoku

"You should have considered my lord option; I know that you are smarter than that Yakusoku!"

"Get out my face now before I decide to kill you" said the woman. 

Yakusoku and Zarbon have been friends when she was under Freeza commands a log time ago.

"You making a grave mistake, things had changed on Vegeta-sei" 

"Shut up Zarbon and kill the bitch!" shouted Dodoria at him, for a moment the two warriors looked at each other and Zarbon said 

"It's a shame that we have to fight each other, but know this, I have to follow order"

"I'll make it quick and painless" promised the woman as the two warriors face of the fight between the z senchi and Freeza's men started, while Freeza was looking at the massacre, well more on Freeza side because the Z warriors had the upper hand, the quickly eliminated all of his men only Dodoria was causing some trouble but hastily got killed by Piccolo who had decided to joined the fight. 

"Hey thanks for coming" said Gokou 

"After we finish with those goons you are next got it!" replied the namek 

"I got it" said Gokou

Yakusoku had snapped Zarbon's head and let him fall at her feet, than slowly turned toward Freeza so was everyone else. But Yakusoku stopped them 

"This fight is between him and I only don't intervened until I tell you to" she said

"But this is my fight!" 

"You got to let me do this! It's the only way you'll be able to beat him" said Yakusoku and Vegeta nodded in agreement 

"So it's lady first huh!" said Freeza

"I always wanted to beat your baldness ass" said the woman as she and Freeza began to fight, for most of the fight Yakusoku seemed to have the upper hand and after she had given the changeling a kick that repulsed near by a mountain the changeling said 

"You've got a lot stronger since the last time we fought!"

"Yes I have been practicing just for you"

"I am touched, maybe I should give up!"

"Who you think you are kidding? I know what you can do"

"Oh yeah you've have seen me transformed before"

"Transformed oh-oh no good" said Krillin

Everyone looked in shock as Freeza changed to his second form, and attacked the woman by hitting her on the near by mountain 

"Now we are even" said Freeza

"Shit I think I broke a nail!" said the woman getting up from the rumble 

The second formed was a little to much for the woman as she was getting serious beating. Vegeta had his hands clenched and was biting his lower lip as he watched the fight. The woman stood up and dusted off herself and said 

"I hate to transform to a were-monkey but I'll have to do it, Vegeta closed your eyes!"

 as she made a false moon out of energy and threw it to the sky, then looked at it Vegeta had turned his back and closed his eyes to the battle field. The other Z fighters looked with terror as the woman transformed into a giant monkey and began to fight with Freeza.

"Man oh man she's a monster!" said Krillin

"When did you figured that out smart guy!" said Tien

"Is she the monster that stomped my grandfather to death?" asked Gokou while his friends didn't know what to answer. Freeza was losing badly as the giant-monkey woman was kicking his butt big time. "I'll have to change again she's too much" he said to himself than to the woman 

"You have seen this transformation before but did you know about this one" and the changeling changed his formed again to a more powerful butt ugly alien. At this point Yakusoku was no longer a match for the other alien as Freeza used her as a target practice for his mini ki blast, Vegeta who had enough to hear his aunt screaming in pain opened his eyes and turned into a were-monkey and went after Freeza, but wasn't a great help at all.

"We got to do something you guys!" said Gokou alarmed 

"What getting ourselves killed?" replied Piccolo who had decided that he wouldn't go fight Freeza at this point on

"That thing on the sky we got to destroy it" said Tien

"Yes this formed is not at their advantage" approved Gokou 

"Ok guys let's get ready for a kamehameha wave" said Krillin while putting his hands together for the attacked, he fired it but instead of destroying the false moon the attacked just move it out of sight and the two saiya-jins went back to normal. 

"I told you to stay away! You could have gotten yourself kill" said Yakusoku to Vegeta 

"Like I was going to listen" replied the prince 

"How cute a family reunion, but I think it's time to end that masquerade" said Freeza while he was going to finished them off but a kamehameha wave made by five warriors that threw him far away from the saiya-jins Krillin flied to them and gave them some senzu beans. 

When Freeza came back and saw that the two saiya-jins were healed and ready for the second round he decided to make his last transformation. This time all the Z senchi fought excepted Piccolo who was watching afar the desperate match. The warriors were outmatch as the changeling took them down one after another, Yamcha, Chiaotsu, and Tien died and Krillin was seriously injured, only the three saiya-jin were still fighting but they wouldn't last for long.

"Give it up! You can't win!" said Freeza

"It never hurt to try!" said Vegeta laughing faintly 

"No matter what it takes Freeza you'll die today!" said Yakusoku entering with a hand to hand fight but the changeling caught her with his tail and started hitting her around, when the two younger saiya-jin tried to intervened Freeza knocked them out with a ki blast 

"Now it's only me and you bitch! We are going to have fun together!" said the changeling

"Sorry I don't do pederast!" muffled the woman, angry Freeza threw her to the air and fired a ki blast that transpierced her heart and she fell on the ground. 

"No, noooo!" said Vegeta who had just regained consciousness and flied toward her and hold her in his arms 

"Please don't die! Don't leave me to" said the prince crying as his tears fall of the woman cheeks the woman opened her eyes slowly and looked at him then said "Ve..ve…geta I am sorry, I couldn't stop him to kill our family" said the woman between cough of blood 

"Please don't talk you are sapping all your energy" 

"I am sorry that I was so hard on you, I tried my best to make you a good king. Please don't let him win avenge us!"

"You'll be ok you'll see" 

 With a bloody hand the woman slowly touch his face as Vegeta leaned his head against her palm she said 

"Vegeta your father would be proud of you, but I know I am" she closed her and she expired. Vegeta let out a heart piercing cry as he transformed into a super saiya-jin. Freeza look in chock at the unknown transformation, while Piccolo and Gokou couldn't believe the amount of power that they were sensing. 

"This will be the last person you'll ever killed" said the raging ssj as he attacked the changeling not giving him any chance to defend himself, Vegeta was planning on tearing him apart and that what he was doing, he dismembered the changeling and reduced the pieces to ashes.

Later one Bulma and the others went to pick up the survivors of the fight; the young prince didn't want to leave her aunt body behind.

"Vegeta don't worry will bring her back" said the woman

"How? She's dead Bulma! She's gone!" said Vegeta

"We have something here call dragon balls when we reunite all seven of them you can make any wish you want. Believe me before tomorrow your aunt and all our friends will be alive once again because we had all seven dragon balls at our disposition"

"It's that possible?"

"Wait and see" replied Gokou

Like promise Yakusoku and the other falling Z warriors had been brought back to life, and a banquet had been given to celebrate their victory. While eating Yakusoku learned how Vegeta had turned into a ssj after her death

"So you have made it, all because you had lost me" said the woman warmly Vegeta smirked and said 

"Yeah I was angry because Freeza had killed the only person left that could crown me king"

"Oh you little brat!" said Yakusoku hitting the prince on his head.

One month later Vegeta and Yakusoku were ready to leave for Vegeta-sei and Bulma, Bruno and Gokou were going with them, but Gokou said he won't stay because his home was Earth that he just wanted to see his home planet so was Bruno, but Bulma wasn't to sure about her decision. They made the trip without incident but when the landed on Vegeta-sei they had received a chocking news

"What do you mean by that you have already chosen a king?" said Vegeta angry

Ok you guys review and tell me right you think! ^_^


	8. The Rightful King

A friend of mine told me that I should end this story almost like his original French version, so I decided to write two ends for it. Tell me which one you like!

Chapter 8

The Rightful King

"What do you mean you have already chosen a king?" said Vegeta angrily at the assembly of elite

"You know that you can't legally do that" said Yakusoku calmly arms crossed

"Yes, but at the time we didn't know that you and the prince were alive" explained a member of the elite

"Freeza had threaten to slaughter us we didn't have a choice than to make that decision" said another one

"Well whoever you had chosen he can no longer rule Vegeta-sei he had to step-down!" said Vegeta that had calmed down

"Well this won't be that easy!" said a man that just entered the room 

"Who are you?" asked Vegeta 

"Where are my manners I am Paragus the king's father" said the man, 

"So tell me why your son won't step-down?" asked Vegeta

"Because the law said that only the most powerful heir of the throne will be crown king and Broli is the one of them"

"What? I beg to differ, can Broli turned into a ssj" asked Vegeta cockily 

"Well yes since he was twelve" replied the man smirking, Vegeta jaw dropped by the chocking news

"Like you just said Paragus only an heir of the throne can be chosen and Broli isn't a member of Vegeta's royal family" said one of the elite member who were eager to repaired their fault or get the asses seriously kicked bye princess

"Yes I know, and Broli IS a member of Vegeta's royal family"

"That's impossible I am an only child?" said Vegeta suspicious 

"Yes tell us Paragus how Broli got his share of royal blood we know that isn't from your side" asked an elite member

"Not mine alright but his mother"

"What are you accusing the deceased queen of having an affair with you! Are dare you make such accusation you son of a bitch?" barked Vegeta to him

"I never said such a thing" said Paragus serenely 

"Who else in the royal family could possibly give birth to Broli" said Vegeta but when his eyes fell on Yakusoku that seemed to have shrunk on her seat and he said "No, no don't tell me Broli is your son!"

"I am sorry Vegeta!" she said faintly

"You bitch! You had set me up! I can't believe this, for all this years I thought you cared for me but you only wanted me out of the way so that your son can be king" said Vegeta

"How can you say that? I have been loyal to our family no matter what"

"Oh ya that's why you went sleeping with that low life second class warrior and got pregnant, and then you dared preach me about family ethics!"

"Vegeta listen to me I would never…"

"Save it I don't want to hear it, I am out of here!" said Vegeta leaving the room he didn't want the other to see how hurt he was about Yakusoku's betrayal 

"I think that will meet again tomorrow at the same time for the decision of the princess" said Paragus while dismissing the assembly. Everyone left except the princess who was still seated. Vegeta went to his quarters where his friends were waiting for him. 

Night had fallen over the county when Yakusoku finally decided to go and confront Paragus. She went to his quarters and said 

"I told you to never come back! Why did you come back Paragus? Did you wanted to humiliate me?" asked upset woman 

"So you are really ashamed of us!" replied the man sadly

"What?" she asked confuse 

"You abandoned your own flesh and blood and the only person who truly loves you. You deprived us of your love when it was the only thing we wanted from you. You had rather be the princess of Vegeta-sei than to be the mother of your son and my wife!"

"So this is my fault!"

"I don't know is it?"

"How can you say that? You know if I went with you my brother would have us all killed!"

"And there you are caring of his son while he had tried to kill yours! Even dead he's still making you do what he wants"

Yakusoku was a pile nerves, it seemed that everything she tried to accomplish failed. She was tired of that mask she wear most of her life, the brave and stong Yakusoku the princess of Vegeta-sei, but inside of her was a frighten woman. 

She had never showed it while she was living on Earth she was scared. She had felt trapped on a world that wasn't hers and have to survived by following it's rules because a she was to scare to be found, and then he had found them she got killed trying to defend his nephew and avenge a friend. She knew now that she was always leaving in fear since her parents had died, but at that time it wasn't Freeza that she was scared off but her own brother king Vegeta!

Her brother was twelve when she had been given life by her mother. She wasn't conceived synthetically like most of the children of this planet, the only problem was that she had been born with a power level grater than her brother at this day on she had become his rival for the throne. 

She was love by her father even of the discoloration of her hair and eyes. She was not only gifted in strength but also in intelligence she was smart very smart. Her father had fought that she will help greatly because the planet needed people that can tame technology so they wouldn't have to depend of strangers to land them a hand in that direction. But when the king had died the queen had chosen Vegeta to be king and after she died also her brother the king had made her life a living hell.

She was confined to the castle, and the king scared away any eligible suitor, people said that the king was over protective of her sister, but the truth was the king was scared that her children would be more powerful than his and overthrown him. At a time she thought there was something wrong with her, that her appearance was in cause.

When he met Freeza the sent her in 'training' secretly wishing she won't came back, but while she was away she had met Paragus and they fell in love with him. Knowing that he would never accept him she kept her liaison secret. Everything went well until the day the king asked for the returned of her sister and to make matter worse she was pregnant. It was a question of time before the king found out. She had tried her best to hide her pregnancy and the new queen that had become her friend help, but one day the king had received the order of a new sophisticated scouter and was trying it when Yakusoku walked in. The scouter gave him two different readings.

"What's wrong?" she inquired

"Those things most be malfunctioning" 

"Can I take a look?" she demanded

"Sure" he said and the woman checked it

"There is nothing wrong with it! It's working perfectly fine" she said and left, but the king was still receiving two different reading for one person, by that time the king had figured out what was the cause. Three weeks later while Yakusoku and the king Vegeta were walking around the palace the king entered a room and was soon followed by the princess. When she got in the king pushed her into a cell in closed the door behind her.

"What is this?" asked the woman surprised

"Your new home! You'll stay here until I got some answers" said the king, when she tried to forced the bars to get out she got chocked

"What's going on here?"

"I forgot to mention it that this cell have been made specially for you so you can't escaped"

"What? Have you gone mad Vegeta?"

"Shut up! Tell me who's the father of your child maybe I'll be kind enough to let you live!"

"You can't be serious! No you really are!" said the woman not at all surprised

"Tell me who the father is?"

"I am not telling you shit!"

"My patience is wearing thin Yakusoku, you better talk now!"

"You wouldn't dare kill me!"

"Believe me I can make you disappear more easily than you think! So what is his name?"

"Paragus!" The king checked him out on the scouter he was wearing

"You are a disgrace! A second class warrior! How lowly can you get?"

"Fuck you! I do what I want you have no right on telling me how to live my life Vegeta!"

"Yes I can! I am brother and your king you have to obey me!"

"You damn to serious for your own good you maniac! Now get me out of here before I kick your sorry ass you weakling!"

"Shut up you bitch! I don't want to hear it, you'll stay here until the child is born then I'll decided what to do with you" said the king 

"You are not going to leave me here! Let me out you here me!"

"You are going to rot here!"

"Why do you hate me so? What did I ever do to you to deserve this?"

"You were born!" said the king and then left her alone on the dark

When she gave birth to Broli the king took him away from her and ordered that the baby and his father to be killed. The queen who didn't agree about the king behavior had saved their lives and had arranged a meeting between Yakusoku and her family for a last good bye. She had made Paragus swear to never set foot on Vegeta-sei, but now he had came back and wanted justice to be done.

"He had alienated you! Why do you take his son side?" asked Paragus

"Because Vegeta is the one who has to be king"

"If you choose Broli no one will doubt your choice and you'll get your revenge!"

"On whom he's dead Paragus! Freeza killed him! I let Freeza kill him!" the woman said crying. The man held her in his arms and said 

"It wasn't your fault there is anything you could do about it!"

"Why? Why did he did this to me I didn't care that mom chose him over of me to rule Vegeta-sei, I didn't care about my son to be heir of the throne. I just wanted to be left alone"

"I know I know calm down its ok everything will be alright I promise!" said Paragus while kissing her tenderly, he undressed her and began to make love to her and she let him take her once again as she had abandoned herself to him a long time ago.

"I am sorry I didn't go with you" she said in her lover arms

"That's ok as long as you are here now, that's all that count!"

The next day Broli had step-down and Vegeta was going to be crown king in one week.

"I am sorry I doubted you, you have been like a mother to me all this time and I doubted your loyalty! Will you ever forgive me?" said Vegeta 

"Yes I do, I just want you to e a good king to your people. I know you've learned a lot and I trust you on making wise decisions" said the woman

"What? You don't want to be my adviser!"

"No Vegeta I have a lot of family time to catch up" she said looking behind her where Broli and Paragus were waiting for her

"Well you deserve to have the life you wanted"

"And you yours, bye Vegeta you'll always be close to my heart" she said leaving with her husband and son.

"Bye Yakusoku thanks for everything" said Vegeta waving good bye to the leaving family.

Another Story is completed

Ok tell me what you think I know the end differ from the French version, but I got mushy review and tell me what you think!

Second Ending

The next day Yakusoku wake up quite happy for the first time in many year things seemed to have working out. She took a shower she found brand new attire waiting for her. She got dressed but suddenly she stopped has she sensed that someone was in the room with her.

"Show yourself!" she ordered as she took a fighting stance, a very tall young man get out of the shadow. 

He was wearing the usual royal uniform but was wearing jewelry the complete set of gold plate chain with earrings and bracelet and on his forehead diadem that have a sapphire in the middle. When she saw him she felt her heart tighten, she slowly lower her arms and said in a trembling voice 

"Broli"

The young man didn't answer he looked so sad and distant, she walked toward him and said softly "Broli my son" as he touch his face with both hands he slowly kneeled in front of her and laid his head on her stomach and passed his arms around her waist. They stayed like this for a minute, and then he stood up and said 

"Bye mom!" 

"What!?" she said, but before she could react Broli grabbed her neck and started choking her. 

Paragus who came to check on her saw that Broli was killing her mother and tried to stop but only to receive a ki blast that threw him out of the palace not before he went thought the solid wall of the castle, Yakusoku used that little diversion to make him let go of her, but Broli fired another ki blast that made her follow the same path as her husband

Vegeta was standing on his room balcony watching the view; there he could see the entire kingdom that was lying below. He sighted as he left his post when he heard the commotion that the fight was causing. Vegeta and Gokou flied outside to see what was happening, and were stunned when they saw Paragus and Yakusoku going head to head with a younger fighter they didn't know. The two older saiya-jin were getting a beating that they won't forget soon if they survived it that is, but the princess was recovering from the surprised of the attack and now was fighting blow for blow with Broli, but they seemed to have no effect on the younger fighter crushed her to a near wall.

"What the hell!" said Vegeta not believing his eyes as he run toward the two fighters but Broli stopped him on his track with a power blast that sent him collide with Gokou that was following him, and they both fell on the ground. Paragus get on his feet and said 

"What do you think you are doing? You only make matter worse!"

"I like my plan better kill the bitch and his nephew and there will be no one that can't stop me on being the king of this planet!" replied Broli

"Think again!" said Vegeta punching him on the face but it didn't faze him and he threw one at Vegeta that send him bounce to the other side of the battle field.

"So that's your plan! You want to kill me so you can rule this world, well I am not dead yet!" said Yakusoku firing many ki blast at him that make him hit the south part of the castle that he destroyed on his way down.

"Are you ok?" asked Paragus

"Oh yeah great! For the first time I saw my son in so many years and he tried to kill me!" shouted the princess at him

"The boy is too strong for his own good and kinda out of control" tried to explained the other saiya-jin

"He's kinda out of control! The damn kid is crazy!" she said angry, at this same moment Broli fired a powerful ki blast at her but Paragus put himself in front of her and took the hit but both of them fell on the ground, Vegeta and Gokou were already on Broli who had now transformed into a ssj.

"You are not the only one who can do that trick!" said Vegeta turning into a ssj. The fight between the two was phenomenal as the two fighters were inflicting serious damage at each other as the world around them crumbled. 

The guards from the palace just watch the combat afar not dare to choose a side not knowing who had the authority. Yakusoku came out of the rumble and saw Paragus laying on the ground bleeding and she run toward him "Why did you do that for?" she said 

"I have to protect my princess" he said smiling then cough out some blood

"I am stronger than you I could survive that blast!" she reproached him

"I wasn't ready to take that chance"

"Hush I am going to bring you the an hospital"

"Wait I have to tell you something!"

"We don't have time for this, you are gravely injured"

"Broli is much stronger than Vegeta he's going to kill him"

"The kid is tough he can take care of himself" she said while carrying him toward the palace where there was a medical facility.

"You don't understand Broli is the legendary ssj nothing can stop him!" wheezed the dying man

"You are kidding me!"

"As he gets stronger he loses control of himself and destroys everything on his path the planet his in great danger" 

"Great I gave birth to a maniac, that's must be something that runs in the family!"

"He had destroyed countless planets while we were in exile but I was able to control him with this" he said giving her the object that was around his fist, Paragus didn't make it to medical facility he died on her arms. She went outside and looked at the fight for a moment it was cleared that Vegeta was no match for Broli as this one was enjoying the pain he was inflicting at the prince who could barely defend himself.

"I can't believe this, its all true. Broli is that powerful even as a ssj Vegeta can't stop him" she said then looked at the object in her hand, then flied away.

Bulma and Bruno were watching the fight in horror when Yakusoku grabbed the young woman and told her to come with her.

"I need your help!" said the princess, after explaining the situation and after Bulma too a good look at the object the young scientist said

"What is this?"

"This is some kind of remote of some sort, for a power neutralizer that only last for a short time"

"How did you know about this?"

"My brother Vegeta had one." She said sadly then added "But this is a more complicate model. I want you to help me modify it; I want it to be more powerful"

"This could be dangerous where the neutralizer is?"

"In Broli diadem"

"If we tamper with it could malfunctioning who knows what will be the outcome of the changes" 

"Just do what I say, let me worried about the rest" said Yakusoku when they arrived on her lab and started working in the modification of the device.

Outside the battle was raging on as Gokou came in Vegeta help even he wasn't of great help the two friends were just trying to stay alive and that's all they could do. By that time the device was ready and Yakusoku flied outside to the battle field only to found Gokou unconscious and Broli ready to give the coup de grace to Vegeta. She decided then to activate the neutralizer with the remote, a blue light came out the sapphire and enveloped them, when it dissipated the two saiya-jins had power down and fell on the ground. But Broli didn't let go of Vegeta and was looking at Yakusoku

"So my dad gave you the power neutralizer"

"Yes, and now you better be a good boy and let Vegeta go before I get angry!" answered the woman but Broli just laugh and said 

"I am still powerful enough to kill him" he said while making a ki blast on his hand near Vegeta's head that was so powerless that he couldn't even move.

"Don't force me to hurt you!" she said making her own attack

"You have no choice you have to kill me to save him"

"No stop it, don't make me choose between you two!"

"You have to; it's him or me your choice"

"Don't do this you are my son and I love you, I can make thing better for now on"

"No you can't and you don't love me. You had chosen him over me before, but now you've got to make up your mind! I swear that I am going to blow his head off!"

"I won't let you!" 

"So you'll have to kill me then" he said getting ready to blew Vegeta's head, Yakusoku looked at the two men one after the other undecided 

"Vegeta, Broli" she said softly then said "I do love you my son" and fired the ki blast that went right trough Broli's heart

"Mother!" he said before falling dead on the ground, the woman walked toward him and held him on her arms crying. Gokou helped Vegeta to get on his feet and they both watched the heart aching cries of a mother who just killed her son.

Three month later Vegeta and Bulma were kneeling on front of a pregnant Yakusoku while she was crowning them king and queen of Vegeta-sei.

Well this is almost the same ending at the French version (I couldn't stopped myself in modified it a little bit) ^_^ Please review and tell me which ending you like better.


End file.
